In the naval field, it is known for ships to be fitted with an aiming system for pointing a weapon at a target. Typically, an aiming system comprises a display control unit that is connected to a screen in order to display images from a camera on board the ship, and that is arranged to inlay an aiming frame in said images. In service, the operator moves the aiming frame by means of a control of the joystick type.
In order to improve ergonomics and limit the number of different interfaces, proposals have been made to cover the surface of the screen in a touch interface. The control unit is arranged to detect a zone of the screen against which the operator presses a finger in order to center the aiming frame on that zone. The operator can thus move the aiming frame in order to put a frame around or point at a target visible in the images in order to lock onto said target.
Nevertheless, since the target may be of small dimensions, the target can be masked by the operator's finger. It has therefore been found difficult for the operator to point correctly at a target, in particular when a plurality of potential targets are to be found in the same zone of the screen, or when the target is moving on the screen.